Drabbles
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Series of Drabbles. Muliple couples  Slash MorganXReid HotchXReid more tocome, any couple at all


**My first Criminal Minds story :D So proud. I could drabble on how school and Oklahoma and 3 horses are getting in the way of writing but I won't. Thnks to the snow however. The entire country of Ireland has closed down so more time for writing. Yay**

_ a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

**Elvis ain't dead-Scouting for Girls (MorganXReid)**

"It's not over"

Reid stood surprised at the door as Morgan stormed into his apartment, pushing past before the genius could slam the door in his face. Spencer stood for a minute to absorb the statement thrown at him.

"What"

Morgan shrugged and smiled one of his infamous smiles. "Well, theres no point in ending our relationship when neither of us want to".

Spencer shutted the door and stood with arms folded, glaring at his former lover.

"How do you know I don't want to end it".

Derek's smirk grew. "Well, If you were truly over me, you wouldn't be requesting a transfer. You would be able to spend more than five minutes in a room with me and you wouldn't be dreaming about me every night".

A blush spread across the genius face, and his arms tightened across his chest.

Derek strode across the room until he was directly in front of his former lover, his hands gripping the others folded arms.

"I don't want to loose you, and I know you don't want to loose me, so we won't. Please forgive me".

**The Way you are.-Bruno Mars**

She was perfect just like this. Hair beautifully tousled, her big blue eyes full of emotion, full of such love for him.

Last night had been the first time they made love. The way she had moved against him, the way she screamed

Just for him.

Thank god her home was far away from any other houses or there would have been complaints from the neighbours.

She was awake now. The blankets clutched tightly to her naked body as she shivered as if she was freezing.

Telling her that I would make breakfast while she showered, I couldn't help but move my hand down her stomach, imaging a life we could have created last night.

However I knew it couldn't be like this. Tomorrow would be Monday. She will decide she doesn't want to be with me no longer and leave me. It was always the same.

He will have to find a new hiding place for his girls. The damn FBI were snooping around, digging up his beautiful girls. He imagined this girl, hair carefully brushed, dressed in the outfit she would choose that would hide any unpleasent marks, eyes would be still.

She will be beautiful, not as beautiful as now but still very beautiful.

**I want to Play with Fire – Paulina Rubio (HotchXReid)**

Lips bashed against each other, bodies grinding against bodies. Stroking hands gripping desperately to anything they would find. Amber eyes were brown eyes, darkened with desire. The elder of the two stared down, heat pouring down from to his subordinate.

Nipping against the other's ear, the profiler took in the others soft mewl and felt his disire soar.

"I want to fuck you so bad"

A visible shiver ran down the younger as he gripped harder.

"Aaron!"

Pulling the younger man to the couch, he pushed the young genius down and the climbed on top, reclaiming the young man's lip. They never went into the bedroom. Spencer never allowed it. Cheating in the living room was one thing, but the bedroom, the space he shared with his other was unacceptable.

They would have to be quick. It always was. A quick fuck when they got the chance. In hotel rooms on cases or when they finished their case loads early and Haley wasn't expecting Aaron home for another hour.

They had done it once in Aaron's office, but it had been very uncomfortable and they had nearly been caught twice. So they took whatever precious time they were given and made the most of it.

After they were finished, Aaron would get dressed and leave. Going home to his loving wife and son, trying to make up for the time he had missed.

Spencer would get a quick shower and wait for his lover to arrive home. A cup of coffee made and they would spend the evening relaxing or making love if they were in the mood.

They both knew they were going to get caught out one day soon. There good luck wouldn't last forever. Families would be destroyed, careers lost, reputations ruined, but they didn't care.

It was the trill of getting burned that made the act worth it.

**Use Somebody- Pixie Lott (ReidXEthan)**

It was the last thing Spencer had expected when he opened the door at ten in the evening. His former lover and friend standing at the door with suitcase in hand. It had been less than 24 hours since he had said farewell in New Orleans and exchanged addresses.

Commerical flights were a lot slower than the BAU jet.

"What are you doing here", asked Spencer, opening the door a bit wider to let the Vegas native into his apartment out of the cool winter air.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone".

Spencer looked in surprise at his friend. "I don't need any help".

Ethan shook his head and smiled. "Not yet, but when you really start your withdrawal symptoms. It's really going to suck".

Turning around Ethen took a look around the small apartment and smirked at Spencer.

"So, One bedroom ".

**White Houses- Vanessa Carlton (Elle)**

"Deep breathes", Elle reminded herself as she stood in the bustling corridor of the FBI head quarters, trying to gather herself together before heading into the belly of the beast. Why was she so worried?

Well except the fact she was working with the best profilers in the world who could probably be able to tell what colour underwear she was wearing with one look.

Lets just say that todays underwear would make Bridget Joneses look sexy.

Also she would be working with Jason Gideon. THE Jason Gideon who practically started the Behavioral Analists Unit. Jason Gideon who Elle wasn't sure that thought she was up to the job. Well she would have to prove him wrong, wouldn't she.

She had met some of the team before. Derek Morgan, although a flirt, had warmed up to him right away. Working with a lot of sex crimes,Elle knew which men to trust and which ones to turn the other way from.

He had mentioned something the last time he had saw her. The the BAU was not just a group of people working together. They were a family, which was the reason they worked so well together.

Well hopefully she would fit in. Since her father had died and her troubled relationship with her mother, it would be nice to have a family. Someone who would have her back and protect her.

"Late on your first day. Not off to a good start".

Elle turned to the owner of the voice, recognizing the teasing tone of the voice. "I still have two minutes".

"You know you're on time if you're here before Morgan", smirked Reid who was passing by with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of case files in the other.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up pretty boy", Morgan followed his team mate in, Elle following close behind feeling a lot more comfortable and excited.

She was going to be brilliant


End file.
